Miracle
by mabuhay24
Summary: Even in the worst day, there's a possibility of joy.
1. Chapter 1

This event happen right after S4.

Tony and Michelle are in the car in the way to Michelle's appartment.  
They were both silent. They didn't know what to say and how to broke  
this akward silence. Only Michelle indicate the way to her place to  
Tony who was driving. He notice she was staring out the window.  
Something is bothering her he was certain. But he didn't know what to  
say. He wasn't sure how to be with her. It has been more than a year  
that he havn't seen her. She had changed. She look very tired. Her  
skin tone is very pale and she look thin. He didn't know what happened  
with her this last past year but he could tell it was worth than he  
could have imagine.  
At the second they left CTU she was different, like she droped her  
"division mask" into a lost and sad woman.

"Michelle..." He tried. She turn arround but didn't say anything so he  
try again "I love you ... And what ever had happen this whole time we  
were appart... I'm sorry...Michelle I'm sorry."  
"You don't have to apologize Tony. It happened that´s all." She say  
looking at him driving.  
After a few minutes of silence her phone rang. She immediately answer to it.  
"Yes?" She said  
"Michelle, we need you here!" Said Cindy her babysitter. At this  
Michelle started to panic. She could hear her trying to calm the baby.  
"I'm right there! Cindy I'm here any minute!" She said hanging up.  
"Make a left!" She said indicating toTony.  
He didn't understand but he listened to her and turned left. She  
looked very worried and he didn't want to upset her. 10 minutes later  
they arrived in front of cindy's house. He didn't even have the time  
to stop and park the car that she was already running to the front  
door.  
He was left alone in the car. He didn't know what to do. Should he go  
inside and see what happen? Or should he stay and wait in the car? He  
decided he would wait a little before join her inside.

"Cindy I'm here" Michelle said as she listen to the baby screaming as  
a lead to where she was.  
"Over here Michelle" cindy said. She was in the living room trying to  
calm a screaming 4 month baby girl. Michelle run over her.  
"Hey baby, sweet girl i'm here baby, it's fine, mommy's here!" She  
said taking her daugther with her. Tears were running down her face as  
she swing her slightly.  
"I called Goodrich, he should be here any minutes" Cindy says as she  
looked over the window. "Here, he's there."

Outside, a medical carrier arrived and parked just in front of  
Michelle's car. A doctor got out of the car and speeded toward the  
house. At this, Tony decided it was time for him to go inside too.  
That doctor wasn't announcing anything good. He followed him inside.  
He still wasn't sure if he did the right thing but when he heard the  
sound of a baby it changed it all. He was intrigued. He came inside to  
see Michelle with the baby in her arm. He stopped and stayed in front  
of the living room.

"Michelle, here let me take her!" The doc Goodrich said approaching  
for Michelle.  
"I woke up this morning with her screaming again." Cindy explain the  
doc as Michelle watch closely her daugther in Goodrich arms.  
"She's doing it again" Cindy continue "She seems to have trouble  
breathing again..." Cindy says with worry and watery eyes. Michelle  
stayed silent but with tears in her eyes too.  
"We're gonna lay her down on the couch. I'm gonna do her an injection  
to calm her down." The doc says. Cindy went to look for some towel to  
put the baby on. She saw Tony in front of the living room. She didn't  
know what to say so she turn to Michelle.  
"Michelle...?" she said with a questioning look. Michelle looked up.  
Tony was there and she could tell he had no idea what's going on. They  
locked eyes a few second before Cindy came back with a towel.  
The doc put the towel on the couch and lay the baby on with Michelle.  
The baby girl was still screaming and it was heartbreaking for Tony.  
He didn't know why but he felt unconfortable with that. She seems to  
be verry hurt and in so much pain. And seing Michelle that sad and  
worry didn't help him either. But he stayed here. He didn't move. He  
couldn't. He was glue to that group of people in front of him trying  
to calm a baby girl that he guess was Michelle's baby. She couldn't be  
Cindy's baby. Otherwise why would we be there?  
"I know baby, I know you don't like it but mommy's here." Michelle  
says rubbing her red chicks from screaming.  
"She seems to be so in pain!" Cindy says. The doc start working on  
her and injected her a medicine to calm down. 10 minutes later her  
screaming lowered and after 10 more minutes she stopped crying. She  
wasn't asleep. She was just silent and seems to feel better.  
"Yeah baby, it's fine. You're a good girl!" Michelle says kissing her  
and taking her in her arms.  
"She should feel better for the day, but I want you to come at the  
hospital by tomorrow for a check up." goodrich says tidying his stuff.  
"Again? I bring her 3 days ago!" Michelle exclaim.  
"I just want to be sure she's fine." he stopped and then continue "I  
will do everything I can for her Michelle. I'll call Dr Macer to come  
tomorrow."  
Michelle softened. She knew he would do everything for her.  
"Thank you Goodrich." She simply said as Cindy led him to the front  
door. They passed by Tony. He glanced at them exiting the room then  
look back at Michelle and the baby. Michelle didn't pay attention to  
Tony. She was smiling and kissing the baby with tears in her eyes.

Cindy came back. She stopped close to Tony who hadn't move.  
"That happen a lot but they'll be fine" she try to Tony. "At least I  
hope..." Tony heard that but still couldn't move or react to that. he  
was still watching at Michelle and the baby with glassy eyes. After a  
minute he sat on the opposite couch a few feet away from where  
Michelle stand. He looked at his shoes.  
"I can have her for the day Michelle if you want...I know you're tired  
from work, and you probably want to have some ... free time" Cindy  
says mentioning Tony.  
"...No, i'll take her with me Cindy...thank you" She says  
"Are you sure?" she said glancing at Tony who was completly lost.  
Michelle look down at him. She motioned Cindy to take the baby. She  
then knelt to Tony. She didn't know what to say.  
"Don't you want to meet her?" she ask carefully waiting for his  
recation. He looked up.  
"What?" he said in a lost voice and then glancing to the baby in  
Cindy's arms. Michelle stood up and took back her daugther.  
"Here baby let's meet daddy." She said with a small smile.  
"What?" Tony said again looking at Cindy for response but she turn and  
sat on the couch in front of him while Michelle sat next to him  
showing him her daugther. He turn to her. She was small, so small. Her  
skin tone was pale like michelle's. She had some light curls as her  
hair. But when he looked at her eyes, his heart broke. It was his  
eyes. Big brown eyes like his. Both the baby and Tony were wide-eyed.  
They both locked their eyes. Michelle smiled grew at this.  
"Oh my god! Look at that!" Cindy says as she stood up and come closer  
to them. Without even knowing it, Tony was smiling widely. The baby  
girl suddenly cooed and smile to Tony. At this everyone let out a  
small relieved laugh.  
"She knows her daddy..." Michelle says with a smile and tears in her  
eyes. Tony was speechless. All he could do was smiling. He couldn't  
stop smiling and watched closely her daugther. He couldn't explain his  
feeling. He just felt happy. It was her daugther.  
"Tony..." Michelle says as she put her hand on his shoulder. He look  
at her and all she could see was love in his eyes and one tear  
streaming down his face. Then Michelle look back at her baby.  
"Isn't she cute?" she says smiling letting out a relieve laugh.  
"She is." He says softly "Can I hold her?" he asks hesitantly.  
Michelle noded and give her daugther to Tony. The baby girl was silent  
but seems to be happy and no more in pain. But then he remember that  
whole scene with her screaming and the doc trying to calm her and his  
smile dissapear. He had a worried look.  
"Michelle..." he try "What's wrong with her?" he ask trying to control  
is voice from his emotions. Michelle's smile dissapear instantly as  
Cindy's too. She stood up.  
"I'll explain later" she says trying to keep her voice steady. "I want  
to go home first".  
"Michelle..." Cindy try but she cut her off.  
"It's ok Cindy, we'll be fine." she says. She knew Cindy only wanted  
to help her but she wanted to go home with her family. She had work  
all night at CTU and she was exhausted.  
"Ok, i'll go take the baby seat then" she said leaving them in the living room.  
"Michelle, I want to know." Tony says with worry as he got up of the  
couch with her daugther.  
"I'll tell you, I promise Tony but later. Let's go home please." She  
asks and he didn't fight.  
"Can you give me her coat?" she ask pointing behind him. He give it to  
her. "Do you want to dress her?"  
"No, you're good..." he says. He was affraid to. Cindy came back  
holding the baby seat.  
"I'm gonna help her with the seat" Tony said. He followed Cindy outside.

Once Michelle was done dressing her baby girl she join them outside.  
She put her in her seat and gave her a light kiss. She closed the door  
ans turn to Cindy.  
"Thank you Cindy." She says as she's giving her a hug.  
"Anytime Michelle, take care."  
Tony get into the driver seat and Michelle in the passenger seat. Tony  
started the car. Cindy came to Michelle's window.  
"Call me anytime you need me." She says. She looked at the baby. "See  
you soon sweet girl" she said smiling at her. She then gave a look to  
Tony.

Once they're on the road it was silent. Michelle often take a look on  
the back seat to see if she was ok. She kept her wide-eyed looking out  
to the window. She seems to be attract by the morning sun. She then  
look at Tony who seems to be in deep thought.  
"Tony you're ok?" She asks puting her arms on his shoulder as he drive.  
"Yeah...it's just...I want to know and I especially want to  
understand Michelle." he says with a little bit of emotion trying to  
stay concentrate on the road. After a minute of silence she start;  
"Remember that day I went to that hotel?" she says. He noded so she  
continue "They took me downtown for a 48h observation and that's how I  
found out" he turn to her "That's how I found out I was pregnant." she  
says remembering the scenary. He stayed slient so she continue "Sunny  
Macer was there..." she began to cry "She said that if I survived the  
virus it's because I was pregnant..." As Tony drove he listened to her  
carefully. She turn to him with wetary eyes. "She is the reason why  
I'm here Tony...she's the reason why I'm alive." They were arrived in  
front of Michelle's appartment complex. He stopped the car. He was  
still silent so she continue as he was looking at the wheel. She took  
a deep breath and look at the baby. "She was infected and she had no  
chance to survive, that's what i've been told. I was 3 weeks  
pregnant."  
"How did we miss it?" Tony said looking at her. She paused.  
"Do you remember that morning before that day?" he noded and then he remembered:

Flash back:

She was beautiful. He was stroking her stomach gently. She was still  
asleep. He kissed her lightly.  
"Good morning sweet love of mine" he said smiling as she rubbed her eyes.  
"Hey" she says. She finally open her eyes.  
"I love you sweatheart" he said kissing her again.  
"What is it today?" she asks smiling.  
"What? Since when do I need a reason to say my wife how much I love  
her?" he chuckle.  
"uh uh?" her smile grew.  
"I made breakfast."  
"Really? Okay! that's good 'cause i'm hungry." she said enthousiatic.  
She start rolling to get up but Tony catch her back.  
"Won't you ask me why I made breakfast?" she stopped and watch him in  
her eyes. She smile.  
"Why did you make breakfast?"  
"I made breakfast -he kissed her- first because I love you so much  
-kiss again- and because I believe it's important for your well-being  
-kiss again- and his well-being too" he said stroking again her  
stomach. She had now a big smile and stars in her eyes.  
"We don't even know if i'm pregnant Tony..." she says  
"I know you are." he says kissing her stomach. She laughed at this. He  
kissed her stomach and then came back to her lips and ears. It was  
full of love.  
"Tony we're gonna be late." she said laughing  
"I don't care. I don't wanna go to work anyway today. You're more  
important to me." he said still kissing her in different part of her  
body.  
"ahhhh why do I love you so much?" she wishpered to his ears.  
"As soon as we're done with the breakfast, we'll go to the drug store  
to get you a pregnancy test!"  
"Okay" she said rolling on top of him and kissing him passionatly.

End Flash back.

"yeah I remember" he said with glassy eyes.  
"we never got the chance to do the pregnancy test..." she said sadly  
and add "because I swear Tony, If I knew I was pregant I would never  
have been in that hotel. I wouldn't have put our baby in danger, but I  
had no idea!" she said with energy to Tony.  
"It's okay sweatheart you're both fine." he said taking her hands. Her  
eyes began to water again.  
"No Tony, I'm fine but she's not." he wait for her to continue "They  
wanted to take her out Tony. They wanted to abort." Tony cut her off  
"What?" he said in desbelief  
"They say It was too risky for me to keep the baby since she was  
infected. They were affraid that when she developped she could  
infected me too and that she had no chance to survive after the  
childbirth anyway. She would have died in me." she paused and looked  
in his eyes.  
"But she's there...how is that possible?" she looked away to street in  
front of them.  
"I never wanted to lose her. I would have never let them to abort."  
she paused "She's the reason why i'm alive. I had to let her a chance  
to live even if I knew that I could lost her at any moment during my  
pregnancy. Plus Sunny says that after that I can't have children  
anymore so it was my chance."  
"You can't have children anymore?" Tony exclaim.  
"No" she said with her head as she broke. Tony looked at her daugther.  
She was asleep.  
"It was hard Tony. So hard but I wanted to keep her. It's our  
daugther. It's our baby girl the only one child we will ever had. I  
couldn't afford to give up on her." Tears were forming in Tony's eyes.  
"Is that why she has trouble breathing? because of the virus?"  
"yes... but the doctors Goodrich had been following her since my  
pregnancy and after until now. I often take her to the hospital for  
check up."  
"And she's doing fine everytime after you take her to the doc?" he ask  
"yeah..." michelle said not sure why he was asking that "why?" he  
watched her closely.  
"it's amazing" he said  
"What Tony?" she said wondering  
"She's strong. Just like you." he paused still watching her "she  
inherited your genes. she's though. she'll make it i'm sure." he turn  
to her and kissed her lightly. Then they both look at their daugther.  
"I think we should take her to bed." he said then he add "don't worry  
sweetheart. i'm here now. I'm here for both women of my life." he  
kissed her again.

They got out of the car and went to Michelle's appartment. Tony had  
the babyseat with the baby in while Michelle unclocked the door. He  
carrefully put down the seat not wanting to wake her up. Michelle came  
over and knelt with him.  
"She's a deep sleeper" she says in a normal tone with a smile. Tony  
looked at her.  
"How funny. I guess I know another woman like that!" he chuckled  
realizing his daugther was a copy of Michelle.  
"Is she eating a lot too?" he giggled.  
"you would be surprised" she said as she drop her coat in the couch.  
"Really? haha" he chuckled. "And what do you have from me baby uh?  
only my big brown eyes? no, no you probably inheritate my basball  
skills!" he laugh and so did Michelle. She was so surprised. She never  
imagine he could react that way. He seems to be so happy. She felt so  
good to have him arround again. She didn't want to think about the  
past. She wanted to be part of that moment with her husband -well  
ex-husband- and daugther.  
"We'll see about that! Maybe she'll be a great dancer...like me?" she  
said rubbing Tony's back.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1: The day before Season 5.

He had been waiting for almost 10 minutes and no sign of her or other. He was there standing in front of a tree staring at the front gate. He looks at his watch. 12.03 pm. Never on time, had he thought. Then he heard the ringing of the school and as soon as the front gate opens, he immediately walks inside the school to his daughter class. She was in pre-school. He showed up to the class with other parents. The little girl quickly identified her father.

"Hi baby, you're ready?"

"Hi daddy" she nods her head as a yes.

"I guess you're hungry?" he said knowing the answer.

"I'm very very hungry!" She exclaim.

"Okay let's go eat baby" he chuckle

They walked away from the school to the car. When Tony installed her in her seat he noticed she was brushing off some of her hair. Her light brown curls were falling all around her face and in front of her eyes.

"I remember that mommy brushed your hair this morning" he said smiling at her.

"I knoooooow" she said still playing with her hair then she looked up to his daddy with a pleading look. Tony laughed and smiled.

"Ok sweetheart I'll try to fix your hair, but I'm telling you, I'm not as good as mommy!" he chuckle.

"Yeah yeah!" she said happily "can we go eat now?"

"Haha yes baby let's go" he said seating at the driver seat and starting the car.

This had become a part of his life that he loved. His daughter and his wife was everything to him. They were both woman of his life. He felt so bless to have them in his life. Her daughter was a conform copy of Michelle and he loved it.

When they arrived home, they were greeting by their dog, Garen.

"Hi Garen" Ella says running and kneeling to the dog right in the entrance of the house.

"No sweetheart, go inside. Don't block the entry way" Tony says as the dog run inside the house and so Ella. "Go wash your hands before you eat Ella!" Tony said a bit loud - as she was already running somewhere in the house – closing the door.

His life was complete.

Later that day:

Dad and daughter were both shopping for food supplies. Ella loves helping her dad to pick what she likes and what she wants to eat. She is also a great adviser. Tony just chooses some chocolate to put in the cart.

"No!" Ella says taking the chocolates off her dad's hand.

"What no? Don't you love chocolate anymore?" he says watching down his 3 years old adorable daughter.

"Mommy and I we like Snickers!" Tony stop for a second confused, but he was already smiling inside at the sight of his daughter's energy and carefulness. She took a pack of snickers and showed it to Tony. "You forgot the Snickers! We don't like Mars chocolate!" she ends up with a typical kid gesture. Tony knelt in front of her and took the chocolate in the cart.

"Okay sweetheart. So let's take both." At this his phone rang.

"Hello" he answers.

"Honey it's me!" Michelle said

"Oh hi sweetheart what's up?" he says walking in the aisle of the store with Ella following close.

"I'm just done with that meeting at the office and it went great! Rick Rosen wants to come back tomorrow to discuss about the project!" she said happily on the phone.

"Well done sweetheart! That's fantastic!" he said stopping in his track.

"Is that mommy?" Ella says.

"Yes baby!"

"I wanna talk to her!" she says giving her hands to take the phone.

"Yes sweetie, just wait I'm talking with mommy"

"What?" Michelle says hearing the voice of Ella.

"Ella wants to talk to you. Michelle you did a great job!" he said happily too.

"I told you I could handle this by myself" she says teasing him as she looks for her key car in her purse.

"I wasn't so sure of that. That's why I left you alone!" he said laughing.

"Daddyyy!" Ella says trying to reach the phone.

"yeah hold on sweetie" he says. He took the phone back. "Sweetheart we'll talk about this when you'll be home, Ella's asking for you!"

"Okay, I guess you can get me some champagne for dinner tonight?" she says. Tony chuckles.

"Yeah? How many bottle do you want?" he smile teasing her.

"You're funny Almeida. Now give me my daughter." She smile

"When will you be home?" Tony asks

"I'm still at the office now, I still have one phone call to make before I left, but it won't be too long." she says

"Ok sweetheart, love you" he gives the phone to Ella

"Mommy?" she said with her sweet voice.

"Hi sweetie, what's the matter baby?" Michelle asks

"Daddy forgot the snickers!" she exclaim to the phone. Michelle smile and Tony too.

"Really, oh you know daddy can forget things sometimes baby. Did you get some for me?"

"Hum Hum, Yes!" Ella says nodding her head in the same time.

"Ok sweetie, I'll see you at home. Be nice with daddy okay?"

"Oookay. Love you mommy" she gives the phone back to Tony.

"See you later Tony. Love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." And he hangs up the phone.

Meanwhile at the office:

"Tony?" Riley says smiling and teasing her, knowing she was just on the phone with him. Riley is a close coworker of Tony and Michelle at their office.

"I had to tell him about the meeting" she says with a big smile looking at some paper on her desk.

"How his day off?" he ask casually

"Seems like they're having fun shopping for the food supplies!"

"Yeah? I bet Ella is the one who knows what to buy!" he laughs. He had become a good friend of the family and had already been to their house for dinner. He is also the one who take care of Ella when needed.

Michelle smile. She knows he's right in some way. Tony often got the wrong type of product she asks.

"Rick Rosen is coming back tomorrow morning to discuss about the project at 8am." She said handing him some file.

"Will Tony be there too?"

"Yes, I need him on my side to conclude the agreement." She says as she walks out of the room.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, who is going to be with Ella?"

"We'll take her to Tony's parents"

"Okay then. See you tomorrow!" Riley says greeting her and she walk out of the building.

Later that day:

"Tony I'm home!" Michelle says as she open the front door to enter.

"Hey sweetheart!" he says coming from the kitchen to greet his wife by a light kiss.

"What's for dinner?" she says smelling the air and going to the kitchen.

"Special Spaghettis" he says following her.

"Mommy, look at my cooking!" Ella said showing her the meatball she had made. She was sitting at the counter rolling the meat.

"That's smell good sweetie!" Michelle says kissing her on her head. She noticed her hair.

"Let me guess, daddy tried to fix your hair?" she says smiling and touching her curls. Apparently, Tony had tried to do a pony tail with her hair. Ella nods her head.

"I don't know how you can deal with that every morning? I had to do something otherwise we were about to have hair spaghettis tonight for dinner!" Tony laughs as he comes on the other side of the counter.

"I see you had a good day." Michelle says as she drops her jacket and purse on the sofa.

"I should have more days off." He said joining her wife and kissing her.

"So you rather spend a day with her than me? You know I could be jealous here." Michelle says teasing him and kissing him with love.

"I wish we could have days off in the same time so we can all be together." He said holding her tight.

"Daddy I'm done cooking!" Ella says as she tries to get down of the high chair.

"Hold on sweetie, be careful when you get down." He helps her getting down the chair.

"Here Ella, come wash your hand" Michelle says as she leads her to the kitchen sink. She takes out the footboard for Ella. She helps her washing her hand as Tony clean the counter.

"Tomorrow you're going to see Granddad!" Michelle says to Ella.

"Oh nooo!" she exclaim as she stood in front of Michelle. Tony watches the scene from the other side of the kitchen.

"Don't you want to see Granddad? You're always happy to see Granddad sweetie."

"Are you coming too?" she asks. Michelle glanced at Tony.

"We have an important work to do with daddy tomorrow sweetheart" Tony comes on the side of Michelle.

"We'll take you to granddad and hopefully we will have lunch all together tomorrow." He tried. She didn't seem agree with that.

"I'm pretty sure granddad had finished to build the wood swing for you!" He tried again smiling at her. Bingo. Her smile grows.

"Ah yes! Yeeaah!" She said excitedly jumping in front of them, then running in circle around the counter. They both laugh at this.

"She's a crazy girl!" Tony says

"She's an adorable sweet girl" Michelle says.

"Uh uh. Guess you're saying that because she's your conform copy!" he chuckle "Are you sure I'm her dad? Because all I see all day is you. Well she's able to cook."

At this, Michelle slammed him on his arm with a wiper.

"Ouch! Oh yeah I love when you're doing this!" he laughed hard. Michelle keeps playing slamming him a few more time but then Tony stopped her by kissing her deeply.

"Okay, stop here!" she says smiling.

"I love you, you know?" he says kissing her again.

"Daddy, can we eat now?" Ella says coming up to them.

"Uh, I still have to cook the spaghettis" Tony says as he go to take out the spaghettis out from the cupboard.

"Oh no, I'm hungry me!" says a the Ella little face

"Yeah I got distract by your beautiful mommy" Tony smile as he put water in the pan for the spaghettis. Michelle took out the plates.

"Oh yeah mommy's beautiful!" Ella says enthusiastic.

"You're even more beautiful sweetheart" Michelle says kneeling to her for a hug. This had touched her heart. Her daughter was so adorable.

"Who's the most beautiful daddy? Me or Mommy?" she asks and Tony turn around.

"You're both beautiful. I can't decide. I can't choose between the two of you." He said smiling and putting the spaghettis in the boiling water. He turned around to see both of his women of his life staring at him. He couldn't explain how in love he was with his family.

Flash back:

_"Remember that day I went to that hotel?" she says. He nodded so she  
continue "They took me downtown for a 48h observation and that's how I  
found out" he turn to her "That's how I found out I was pregnant." she  
says remembering the scenery. He stayed silent so she continues "Sunny  
Macer was there..." she began to cry "She said that if I survived the  
virus it's because I was pregnant..." As Tony drove he listened to her  
carefully. She turns to him with watery eyes. "She is the reason why  
I'm here Tony...she's the reason why I'm alive." They were arrived in  
front of Michelle's apartment complex. He stopped the car. He was  
still silent so she continues as he was looking at the wheel. She took  
a deep breath and look at the baby. "She was infected and she had no  
chance to survive, that's what I've been told. I was 3 weeks  
pregnant."  
"How did we miss it?" Tony said looking at her. She paused.  
"Do you remember that morning before that day?"_

_[…]_

_"I never wanted to lose her. I would have never let them to abort."  
She paused "She's the reason why I'm alive. I had to let her a chance  
to live even if I knew that I could lost her at any moment during my  
pregnancy._

_[…]_

_"She's a deep sleeper" she says in a normal tone with a smile. Tony  
looked at her.  
"How funny. I guess I know another woman like that!" he chuckled  
realizing his daughter was a copy of Michelle.  
"Is she eating a lot too?" he giggled.  
"You would be surprised" she said as she drops her coat in the couch.  
"Really? haha" he chuckled. "And what do you have from me baby uh?  
Only my big brown eyes? No, no you probably __inherited __my baseball  
skills!" he laughs and so did Michelle._

[Even in the worst day, there's a possibility of joy.]

"Tony, you ok?" Michelle asks reaching for his hands as he seems to be in a deep thought.

"Uh? Yeah I'm fine, I was…thinking" he says paying back his attention to the spaghettis.

"You know what? Let's go to Disneyland next weekend!" he says dropping the spoon in the pan and turning to his girls close to the counter.

"What?" Michelle said in confused but Tony didn't really hear her because of Ella.

"Oooh Yeeeeah! Yes! Yes! Let's go to Disneyland!" said a super excited Ella.

"Yeah? Yes we'll do that next weekend!" Tony said taking Ella to the air. She was beyond happy.

"What do you think Mommy? Do we go to Disneyland?" Tony says to Michelle with Ella in his arms. She smile approaching him.

"Let's go Disneyland honey!" She kissed him tenderly.

That night:

Tony was laying on the bed in deep thought. Michelle came in the room and joined him in the bed. She could say something was wrong with him. She had let him be but that Ella's sleeping they could talk.

"Sweetheart?" she tried kissing him on his shoulder.

"She's asleep?" he said facing her.

"Yeah, finally" Michelle says smiling.

"She may be a deep sleeper, she'll always find billions excuses not go in bed on time" Tony chuckled. He kissed her. He loves her so much.

"I love you with all my heart. You're my life. I'm telling you again, just so you never forget that."

"I know" she kissed him back. "So we're going to Disneyland?" she asks and here it was. Tony couldn't hide his feeling to her. He lay back on his side.

"I just thought we should go. I just thought you would love it and she's 3 years old so it's good to go with her."

"I never said I didn't want to go Tony." She says lightly staring at him. He was staring at the ceiling. She was waiting for him to open to her. And here it comes.

"I wish I could have more days off to spend with her. She's incredible. I don't know how where she gets that energy. She's always pleasant to be with and still always there when something's wrong. It's like she can feel it. Exactly the way you do." He turned his face to face her. They were looking in their eyes. "She's alive and it's a miracle. But she's fragile though and that scares the hell out of me!" Michelle didn't know what to say, he was right. She felt the same way. Even if she seems to be in a good health, she's not.

Flash back:

_"Over here Michelle" Cindy said. She was in the living room trying to  
calm a screaming 4 month baby girl. Michelle runs over her.  
"Hey baby, sweet girl I'm here baby, it's fine, mommy's here!" She  
said taking her daughter with her. Tears were running down her face as  
she swings her slightly._

_[…]_

_"She seems to be so in pain!" Cindy says. The doc started working on  
her and injected her medicine to calm down._

_[…]_

_"Michelle..." he tried "What's wrong with her?" he asks trying to control  
is voice from his emotions. Michelle's smile disappears instantly._

"Remember when we came home to my apartment at the time? " she asks. He nodded.

_"Is that why she has trouble breathing? Because of the virus?"  
"Yes... but the doctors Goodrich had been following her since my  
pregnancy and after until now. I often take her to the hospital for  
check up."  
"And she's doing fine every time after you take her to the doc?" he asks  
"yeah..." Michelle said not sure why he was asking that "why?" he  
watched her closely.  
"it's amazing" he said  
"What Tony?" she said wondering  
"She's strong. Just like you." he paused still watching her "she  
inherited your genes. She's though. She'll make it I'm sure." he turns  
to her and kissed her lightly._

"You said it. You said that she will make it for sure." Michelle says.

"I remember. But I was wrong. I was just so happy to meet my daughter. Now I realize that she's not like the other little girls of her age. I don't know what can happen but all I know is that I want to enjoy every second I can of my life to spend times with her because she saved your life. As you said it, she's the reason why you're here. If she wasn't, right now I would probably be alone." He says as a small tear rolled on his cheek. Michelle noticed and kissed the tear.

"I'm right there Tony. Me and Ella, we're here and alive and we love you more than anything. You're our man Tony, our hero. I love you too with all my heart. I'm saying it now because I feel it deep in my heart." She kissed him tenderly but then Tony roll on top of her.

"I know you know another way to show me how in love you are with me!" he smiled and kissed her with all passion and love.

8


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2: The next day.

6.00am

Bip bip. Bip bip. The sound of the alarm o'clock.

"One more minute Michelle" Tony whispered. She smiled and kissed him on his naked shoulder. Tony opened his eyes at the sense of Michelle's lips on his skin.

"Ok ok, come here you!" He said with a huge smile bringing her on top of him and kissed her tenderly.

"Daddy?" a little sweet voice called from the door. They immediately stopped kissing. They smile at their daughter's morning face with her hair all over her head and face.

"Yeah baby?" Tony says as she climbs on the bed. As soon as she's in bed she goes for Michelle arms.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Michelle asks her gently stroking her cheeks. She snuggled her face on Michelle's chest.

"I had a nightmare…" she says in a little voice. Tony smile at this.

"It's okay sweetheart, what was it about?"

"I heard noises outside…like monsters with big shadows." she says in Michelle's arms.

"Uh uh? Monsters?" he chuckled but then Michelle gave him a "be careful" look.

"Ok, do you want daddy to check up your room to see if there still monsters?" Michelle asks. She looked up at Tony.

"It was outside!" Ella says looking straight in Tony's eyes with her big brown eyes.

"Really? Maybe it was just dogs or cats outside on the street light." Tony says. She didn't seem to be convinced but she softened though.

"You just had a bad nightmare sweetheart, but now it's gone." Michelle says softly.

"I want my choco bottle" she says leaving Michelle's arms for Tony's. They smiles and laughed at this.

"Ok little marmot, but first we play hide and seek ok?"

"All right!" she says as she slowly gets down of the bed.

"One…" Tony starts counting. Michelle smile and lay back down on the bed.

"Wait Wait Daddy!" she exclaims excitedly.

"You better hurry sweetheart!" he says turning back to Michelle "And be careful, don't run!" He then snuggled against Michelle to kiss her and kiss her and kiss her.

"What's that?" she said facing him with one of that beautiful morning smile.

"Two…" he said out loud so Ella could hear. "I want to finish what we started!" he said kissing her again on the lips, and the cheeks and the ears.

"Well done Almeida, but you miss the "tree" one!" she chuckled teasing him.

"Daddy I'm hidden! You can come find me!" said a far away sweet voice.

Tony got up from the bed and disappears from the room.

6.23am

Michelle is on the shower and Tony's making breakfast. Ella is savoring her choco bottle.

6.37am

Michelle is dressing Ella and combs her hair. Tony is now in the shower.

6.45am

Michelle is having breakfast with the TV on diffusing the news. Ella's playing with the dog in the living room.

7.07am

Tony takes his second cup of coffee in his Cubs mug. Michelle's starting the dishwasher while singing. Ella is looking for the drawing she made for Granddad in her room.

7.13am

They heard about Palmer's murder on TV. Michelle is about the call Bill at division. Tony is not agree with her.

7.15am

BOOM.

All of a sudden everything was confused. He fell to the ground. He heard the sound of the window crashing with him. But his first thought was Michelle. He instantly raised himself to look for her.

"Michelle! Michelle!" he screamed as he sees the car in fire and the horror of the scene. Finally he found her on the grass a few feet away from the car. He looked for her pulse. It was light, but it was there. But then again, everything went dark.

BOOM.

A few minutes later Tony woke up in an ambulance with doctors and nurses around him.

"What the hell?" he said as he tried to sit on the stretcher. He notices they were still in front of the house. He could see the firemen trying to stop the fire on the car.

"Mr. Almeida, calm down, you need to rest. Please calm down!" A doc said trying to keep him stable.

"What happen? Where's my wife?" He said with a desperate voice afraid of the situation. "She was still alive!" He added.

"Yes we know that. It's ok, Mr. Almeida, your wife is already on the way to the clinic." Says the doc. Tony let a relieve sigh.

"What clinic? She's not going to the hospital?" He asks knowing something was wrong. The doc stares at him.

"We've been ask to take her to the CTU medical unit."

"What?" Tony said with a shock expression. What the hell was going on here? He thought for a second. But then he started to panic again and jump out of the ambulance straight to the house. Ella.

"No! Mr. Almeida, what are you doing? You need to stay in that ambulance Mr. Almeida!" The doc says as he catches him. Tony turn around.

"Where's my daughter?" he asks looking all around him to see if she was with someone or a nurse.

"What?" the doc says surprised by the question?

"My daughter! Where's my daughter?" he said passing the burning car to the house. "Ella!" he shouted. No answers. He saw two firemen coming up to him to help find her.

"We need a description of your daughter sir." One of them asks. Tony nodded.

"Yeah, uh 3 years old, pink dress stripe, big brown curls" he says

"Ok, are you sure she's inside?"

"Yes, Yes" he says looking all around him in the hope to see her. At this, the fireman's walkie-talkie biped.

"We've got something in the master bedroom." A voice says in the walkie-talkie. We could hear the man opening the closet in Tony and Michelle's bedroom. "It's a kid!" Boyd exclaim. At this Tony immediately run inside the house to the bedroom.

"Ella!" Tony shouted

"Daddy?" He could hear her. God it was so good to hear her voice. Tony showed up to the room. She was in Boyd's arms. He immediately took her with him.

"Here baby, it's ok sweetheart. Daddy's here." He said stroking her back and holding her tight as she snuggles against his shoulder.

"We found her in the closet behind the boxes with the dog." Boyd says showing Tony. Tears were streaming down Ella's face but she was silent. We could see she was scared. Tony sat her on the edge of the bed.

"What were you doing in the closet sweetie?" Tony asks gently. But only now he noticed he had injuries on his faces by the look of his daughter. She started crying. He took her for a soft hug.

"Shh Ella. Daddy's ok sweetheart. I'm fine baby. Look at me. I'm here sweetie ok?" He says stroking her cheeks. She agreed and calmed herself. She then got down of the bed to take the drawing in the closet. It was the drawing she was looking for to give to Granddad. Tony softens.

"Where's mommy?" she asks in her sweet innocent voice. Tony's smile disappeared. He took his daughter with him. They went out of the house followed by the dog and fireman Boyd.

"Close your eyes baby, I don't want you to see that." He says as they get out of the house.

"Almeida, we need to take you for medical" the doc says as he got out of the house but Tony ignored him.

"Daddy?" Ella says in Tony's arms.

"Sshh baby keep your eyes close, we're going to see mommy." Tony says going straight to a woman across the street who had been watching the whole investigation scene. It was his neighbor.

"Maggie! Can you take care of the dog until I come back?" he says as he grab Garen's collar.

"Oh my god. Are you ok?" She asks with worry when she sees his injuries.

"I'll give you a call!" he says as she grabs the dog with her and they left in the other side. But here again, he met the doc.

"Mr. Almeida, you really need to calm down and to rest. We're taking you and your daughter for medical observation!" Tony stopped.

"I am not going anywhere without my wife!" he said with an aggressive tone.

"You're wife is safe!" the doc retorted, but Tony ignored him again and made his way to the Mercedes.

"Where are you going?" The doc says following him. Tony was really pissed off. He dropped Ella down close to the car.

"You said my wife was at CTU medical right? That's where I'm going! And if you want, I'll let the docs there taking care of me and my injuries. But as now I need to go!" he finished. He put Ella in her seat and a minute later he was speeding straight to CTU.

He entered the CTU parking lot speeding. He parked the car, took Ella with him and went straight inside the CTU building.

At CTU:

"Mr. Buchanan, we have Tony Almeida at the entrance. He says it's an important matter." Says the security guy on the phone.

"All right, let him in, I'm right there!" Bill says. He goes straight to the entrance of CTU by the corridors. He could hear Tony's voice.

"My wife had an accident this morning! Don't you get that?" Tony shouted to the guy. Ella was just close to him.

"Tony." Bill says as he comes toward him.

"Bill, where is she?" he asks at first because it was all that matter to him.

"She's there, she's in surgery. A medical team is working on her right now." He says calmly.

"I want to see her!" Tony says. He turns around to take Ella back in his arms.

Bill was surprised. It was the first time he sees Michelle's daughter. But he didn't have time to think about it because Tony already passed by him to the CTU medical. Once they were there, he could only see her through the little window on the door.

"Is that mommy?" Ella asked Tony as she was also staring at the medical team working on her. Tony sat her on the chair on the waiting room.

"Mommy is fine but she needs to get some rest so she can be with us again, sweetheart. These doctors are taking good care of Mommy." He says looking straight into her eyes.

"Tony, you need to do a health check up." Bill says looking at them both.

"What is going Bill?" Tony asks. Bill knew he wanted answers.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Bill says and he adds "As soon as you will be done with the medical checkup I'll have you for a debriefing." Tony stayed silent but was agree with him.

"Mr. Almeida, come in please." A CTU doc calls.

"Ella's coming with me." Tony says to Bill and the doc. Both of the men exchange a look.

"I can take care of her while you're in." Bill says cautiously. Ella locked eyes with her dad. Then Tony glanced at Bill as to say "ok". He knelt in front of his daughter. She didn't want to leave her dad.

"Ella, sweetheart listens to me." But she nodded her head as a "No" and tears were forming in her eyes. Tony stroked her cheeks.

"I want you to go with that man. His name is Bill." He paused and then he continued "He is a good friend of Mommy, he will take care of you while daddy will be with the doc."

"I want Mommy, where's mommy?" she says crying and fixing her dad. Tony always hated that. He doesn't like when his daughter his crying this way.

"I know sweetheart, you'll see mommy soon, I promise. But in the meantime, you're going with Bill while I'm going to see the doc .. " he was cut off.

"Nooo!" she says with even more tears. Tony took her hands and her chin.

"Ok ok Ella, look at me baby. Remember when you said mommy you were a strong little girl because you weren't afraid of the spider in the bath tub?" She nodded yes as she stop crying and remember.

"Do you remember how proud mommy was? Mommy doesn't like spiders."

"Mommy hates spiders!" Ella says with a kid gesture.

"Yeah Mommy hates spiders you're right. That's why I want you to be strong today sweetie. You have to be strong for mommy so she will be proud of you and so do I. Will you be strong for Mommy and Daddy?" She locked eyes again with him. She sighs.

"Okay" she said as she gets up of the chair to join Bill. At this right moment Tony was so proud. She was about to give her hands to Bill when she turned around and jumped in Tony's arms.

"Thank you sweetheart. I love you baby." Tony says with tears inside his eyes.

"I love you Daddy." Ella says.

"Be nice ok? As soon as I am done here I'll comefor you ok? " He let Ella join Bill.

Bill takes Ella hands.

Bill takes Ella to his office upstairs. He sat Ella on the couch in front of the large windows of the office. He didn't know what to say. Bill doesn't have kids and doesn't really know how to "deal" with them. But he felt it different. She's Michelle's daughter. He remembered when he was close to Michelle a couple years ago. Ella was sitting on the couch, not moving. She looked scared.

"I'm sure your mommy will be fine." Bill tries as he kneels in front of her. It was the same hair, the same face but it was Tony's eyes for sure. She stayed silent. Then the phone biped and announced that Audrey Raines was there at CTU. A few minute later she showed up in the office. She quickly glanced at Ella but then Bill mentioned her to wait outside to talk to her.

"I'll be right back…" he says to Ella not knowing what else to say.

"Bill, what is going on? Who is she?" Audrey asks.

"It's Michelle's daughter." He said and it was silent. Audrey glanced back at the little girl sat on the couch.

"Tony's here with the medical, and Michelle's still in surgery, so… so I have her here." Bill says in a lost tone.

"I've been told that Chloé wasn't there yet?" she asks Bill. They both knew it was about to be a long day.

"Can you…stay here so I can see with Edgar about Chloé?" he asks. She agreed.

Audrey come in the office and closes the door. She sat next to Ella on the couch.

"My name is Audrey, I am staying here with you." She says as she looks at her on her side. Ella looked up. It was silent a few second.

"Do you want to draw? I'm sure Bill has some papers and pens in here" Audrey says as she looks for some papers and pencils on the desk of bill. Ella stood up and pointed to pencil holder on the other side of the desk.

"Can I use these?" she asks cautiously. Audrey smiled and took the pencil holder and papers.

"Yes, come here you can draw here" she says as she put the things on the coffee table in front of the couch. Ella knelt and immediately starts looking for a pen. Audrey started reading some file sat on Bill's chair.

Chloé wasn't at CTU. She would usually be there when there's situation like today. That was weird. After talking to Edgar, he made his way to the medical unit to see Michelle. She was still on surgery. Her injuries were pretty bad. He then goes to see if Tony was ok.

"Where's Ella?" Tony said immediately as he saw Bill. The doc was still working on him.

"She's upstairs with Audrey." Tony softened.

"Thank you" he says "What about Michelle?" he asks

"We don't know she's still in surgery. She had some pretty bad injuries." Bill says. Tony's eyes were watery.

"Here you go Mr. Almeida. You have to keep this bandage on your face for now." The doc says.

"Thank you" Tony says as the doc left the room.

"Chloé didn't come here this morning…as she would usually do." Bill says observing Tony's reaction.

"Why? Did something happen to her too?" Tony asks as he quickly realizes the problem but did his best not to show anything to Bill.

"We don't know. Edgar called her and she hung up on him." Tony stays silent.

"I don't understand what's going on Bill?" Tony asks. He wanted to know why we attacked his wife this morning.

"Me neither. First the president palmer had been killed; you have been victim from a car explosion and now Chloé is missing. Why today? I don't get it?" Bill says. He also wanted to know why we try to kill Michelle this morning but he also wants to understand the whole fact.

"I'm sure you understand I have to ask you for a debriefing" Bill asks Tony.

"I'm going to see my daughter first." Tony said as he stood up.

They both went to Bill's office. Before they came in, they could see Ella was drawing on the coffee table and Audrey was on the phone. They waited a few minutes for Audrey to hang up the phone before they came in.

"We are ready for the briefing" Audrey says as she stood up and walks to Bill. Tony knelt close to Ella who was drawing.

"Hey sweetheart what are you drawing?" he asks in a smooth tone as he stroke her cheeks.

"Hey daddy" Ella says as she keeps drawing not looking at him.

"She is concentrated." Audrey says with a smile "she sometimes talks to herself but she's mostly quiet" she adds.

"Sweetheart what are you drawing here?" Tony asks as he tries to figures out what were these big black shadows she had draws. She didn't answer. A minute later, she turned to Tony and showed her art. Bill and Audrey came closer to see.

"It's my nightmare" she says quietly to her dad. Tony took the draw closer.

"Is that what you've seen outside last night?"

"You didn't believe me!" she starts explaining.

"What's that?" Bill asks.

"She says she had a nightmare and that she heard some weird noises outside, but we didn't really believe her." He looked down to her.

"Can you tell us what these black shadows are?" Tony asks kneeling in front of her so she can see the draw and show them.

"This is my window" she pointed to a big black square "this is mommy's car, here are the wheels daddy" she pointed to what seems to be a big black potato with small black round as the wheels inside the black square "and these are the monsters!" she said pointing to two other weird black shadows. The three of them were looking closely to the drawing as realization struck them. She had heard and saw the guys who came around the house to arms Michelle's car with the bomb.

7


End file.
